<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>生日醉酒 by CakerJun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076428">生日醉酒</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakerJun/pseuds/CakerJun'>CakerJun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakerJun/pseuds/CakerJun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一则Vil20岁生日的日常短记，有年龄捏造。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Howl/Vil Schoenheit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>生日醉酒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今天是Vil Schoenheit二十岁的生日。</p><p>升上四年级的Vil已经不再担任Pomefiore寮长一职，重心也转向了演艺圈的工作，鲜少待在校内，这次的生日聚会就成了寮员们难得能见到前寮长的日子，气氛也比平日更加热络。</p><p>Jack安静地待在角落里，在紫色寮服熙攘的人群里，他不想让自己的耳朵和尾巴显得突出。</p><p>一般来说生日宴会是不会出现其他寮院成员的，当Jack小心地向Vil提出他也想参加时，得到的却是Vil诧异的回答“这不是理所当然的吗？你只需要挺胸抬头地走进会场就可以了。”</p><p>和交游甚广的Vil不同，Jack并不是会交很多朋友的类型，也不擅长应对热闹的场面。入场前说不紧张是假的，进来了以后却迅速放心了下来。由于Vil的人脉和名气，受邀在场的非Pomefiore寮人士很多，除了NRC校报的人以外，甚至还有连时尚白痴Jack都略有耳闻的知名杂志安排工作人员来进行专访。</p><p>Jack找了个能清楚看到会场中心的角落就站定了下来。珐琅彩餐盘里精致地摆放着洋梨蜜饯，Jack考虑着不洗手就吃东西被Vil抓包的可能性，心虚地向那边望了一眼，Vil好像还在和记者谈笑风生，没有注意到自己，Jack侧侧身，慢慢地一块一块吃起来。</p><p>“Jack，你不去和Vil前辈一块吗？”</p><p>和Jack搭话的是同班的Epel，也是Jack在Pomefiore寮里除了Vil以外最熟识的人。Vil卸任以后Epel成为了Pomefiore现在的寮长，也是少数知道两人恋爱关系的人。</p><p>“不用了，Vil和寮员们很久没见了吧，我不太会说话，不想扫了大家的兴。”</p><p>“Vil前辈肯定不会在意啦，是说我也还没有习惯现在的职务呢，每天被各种事务绕得头晕眼花的时候，都会感慨Vil前辈果然很厉害啊。”</p><p>很快Epel就被其他人叫走了，Jack又回到一个人的状态。他习惯性地注视着Vil，这个人很强，也很努力，这是他从小就知道的事情。</p><p>二十岁生日的Vil穿着白色的西装站在人群中央，一整天的祝福和赞美让他心情颇为愉悦。他开了一瓶红酒，虽然酗酒会让身体和肤质都变差，但是他并不讨厌在重要场合喝上一些来助兴。</p><p>一晚上穿梭在会场里，和照顾过的后辈、许久未见的朋友聊着近况，Rook更是一边吟诗一边拉着Vil喝了好几杯，Vil的酒量不算差，饶是如此也稍微喝过了头，到散场时已经感到有点头晕和使不上力气。</p><p>没有沾酒的低年级学生陆续开始返回自己的房间，Epel有模有样地指挥着清理会场的工作，安排来宾的落脚处，而Vil则被交给了Jack照顾。宴会持续到月亮堪堪初升才结束，看来Vil今天要在寮里住上一晚。</p><p>Epel帮忙着把Vil扶到了Jack的背上。Vil倒没有觉得自己是醉到走不上路的状态，不过他也乐于让他的小男友表现一下自己的可靠。</p><p>兽人族的体温比普通人类要高上一点，Vil伏在Jack背后轻轻呼着气，享受着这颗热烘烘的大土豆带来的安心感。</p><p>柔和的月色透过走廊上的窗雕打在Jack银白色的头发上。Vil玩闹着揉搓人型代步工具的耳朵，缓缓说道：“我说你，今天没洗手就吃蜜饯了吧？”</p><p>Jack噗咻一下立起了耳朵。Vil没好气地轻轻揪了一下，“这次就算了，下次要记住，不管在不在我身边，都要注意自己礼仪的得体和习惯。”</p><p>Jack老实地听着Vil有一搭没一搭的说教，和平时不同，现在Vil有点松懈的样子很新奇，也很可爱。</p><p>到了以后Jack恋恋不舍地放下Vil，尽管这个房间现在使用得已经不多了，却仍然保持着原来的样子与整洁。Vil酒已经醒了大半，嘴里有酒后的涩味，身子也不能这样直接上床，但是酒后不能马上洗澡，Vil准备洗漱一下，给自己擦个身子换了衣服就睡觉。</p><p>从浴室里出来的时候Jack还在房间里，尾巴垂在地上扫来扫去。</p><p>虽然一脸不想回去的是Jack，不过开口的却是Vil，“要留下来也可以”，他顿了顿，“把你的尾巴给我洗干净了。”</p><p>自家的大狗马上冲进了浴室，Vil躺在柔软的羊绒垫上思考着自己最近是不是太宠他了。</p><p>等Jack终于把自己从上到下洗了一遍晾干毛发时，Vil已经在床上发出浅浅的呼吸声了。Jack在床边凝视了一会他的睡脸，轻手轻脚地钻进了被子里。</p><p>伸手把身边人搂进自己怀里，尾巴缠在他的腰腹上，Jack很喜欢这种亲昵的感觉，Vil也从来没有制止他，久而久之就成为了他们睡觉惯用的姿势。</p><p>似乎被动作闹醒，Vil睁开了眼睛。</p><p>“吵醒了你了吗？”</p><p>Vil没有回答他的问题，“觉得今天的宴会无聊吗？”</p><p>Jack用鼻子蹭着Vil的脸厮磨，“不会，看你说话的样子很有意思。”</p><p>Jack的毛扎得Vil有些发痒，酒劲散去后睡意就昏昏沉沉地上来了，Jack好像还在说着什么，但是Vil的意识已经开始模糊了。</p><p>狼人亲了亲皇后的额头，“晚安，Vil”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>